


Make Me Hurt

by orphan_account



Series: Criminal Minds Drabbles [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “M-Master, please--” Spencer stuttered, begging his dom to open him up and fuck him unrelentlessly.“Please what, babe?”“Please, f-fuck me, I need it! I crave it hard a-and fast, make me hurt…”





	Make Me Hurt

Spencer didn’t exactly plan for his night to go as it did, but he wasn’t complaining. See, his master, Aaron Hotchner, had found him fucking himself with his fingers. His eyes were screwed shut, his hips rocking against his hand. Hotch smirked as he kissed Spencer roughly and notified him of his presence. Hotch pulled Spencer onto his lap and kissed him harshly, biting his lip and fucking his mouth with his own tongue. Spencer moaned quietly, eyes rolling into the back of his head, although they were shut.

“M-Master, please--” Spencer stuttered, begging his dom to open him up and fuck him unrelentlessly.

“Please what, babe?”

“Please, f-fuck me, I need it! I crave it hard a-and fast, make me hurt…”

Spencer babbled on until Aaron shoved his fingers into the genius’ mouth, forcing him to shut up and suck. Spencer rolled his hips up, pleading for friction. Hotch rutted against Reid’s gyrating hips, making Spencer moan around his fingers. The duo moved in perfect sync as Reid’s cock leaked with precum. 

“P-Please, I’ve been a b-bad boy! Punish me!”

Aaron loved how vocal Spencer was in bed. He would plead and cry for stimulation, and then cry some more when Hotch overstimulated him. Spencer loved it, though--he craved the feeling of his cock going from soft to hard in a matter of seconds after cumming. His hips would start to buck and he would sob into Aaron’s mouth.

He tapped Spencer’s ass lightly, telling him to get up. Spencer sat next to him and Hotch sat on the edge of the bed before beckoning for Reid. He bent the younger boy over his knee and rubbed his plump bum lightly before slapping it. Reid choked out a moan and closed his eyes. Hotch let off three strikes in a quick succession, making Spencer sob. He delivered eleven more slaps, totaling to fifteen, before making Spencer get up.

“Your hole is so fucking loose. You’re a filthy slut, aren’t you? Too impatient to wait for your Master to come home and fuck you?”

“I’m s-sorry, Master.”

“Do you wanna feel my cum or do you wanna taste it?”

“I want it inside of me. I want you t-to put a plug in me and make me feel it for days. Please, Master, I want it!”

Aaron smirked and forced Spencer into position, his ass in the air for Hotch to abuse. He didn’t bother with a condom--they only fucked each other--and used spit for lube. He acted as if he was going slow before harshly thrusting in and making Reid cry out. He grabbed Reid’s hair as he thrusted in and out, in and out, making Reid drool and moan.

“Yeah, you like that? Like it when your Master fucks your slutty hole?”

Reid could only moan in response, all thought lost with the fucking. Hotch yanked his hair back and changed positions, using his free hand to choke Reid. Spencer sputtered, his dick throbbing.

“Cl-close!” Reid warned.

Hotch went even harder before Reid was cumming, but Aaron wasn’t done. He kept thrusting, abusing Reid’s prostate. Reid screamed, falling apart beneath Aaron. He moaned and sobbed, shaking as he felt another orgasm building up. Reid’s walls clenched as he came a second time, and Hotch followed suit with three last, strong thrusts. Reid whined when Aaron pulled out, but smiled as he put the plug in.

“I love you, Reid,” Hotch said.

“I love you too, Aaron.”


End file.
